


Tissue Walrus

by scarscarchurro



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Compliant to AOS and TOS, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, I guess it is a sickfic, I wrote this when I was sick, M/M, sickfic???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: “I have evolved.”These were not the words Leonard wanted to wake up to at midnight. Croaked into his ear.





	Tissue Walrus

“I have evolved.” 

These were not the words Leonard wanted to wake up to at midnight. Croaked into his ear. He grunted and groaned into Spock’s chest. 

“I see, Jim,” muttered Spock. “You look… illogically cute.” 

“I'm a tissue walrus,” whispered Jim. 

Leonard groaned and flopped over to see that Jim had two tissues shoved in his nostrils. “You're high on cough medicine again.” 

Jim gasped as best he could, then coughed into his fist. “You know my anti-depressant makes it impossible for me to take cold medicines.” 

Yeah, Leonard knew that, he also knew he and Spock were confined to the pull out sofa so Jim could rest up in bed. Speaking of resting.

Jim should be doing that instead of showing off his cute tissue chafed face. 

“Go to bed, Jim.” Spock slowly sat up and tilted his head. “It is only your second day being sick and you need your rest.” 

Jim whined. His voice crackly and strained. “But the bed is lonely.” 

There was no use in all of them getting sick.

“And you are sick,” said Spock, unmoving on his stance. 

Which it should be Leonard telling Jim to go to bed, making sure he gets his rest, but he was plain tired. Staying up late and getting up early to a coughing gagging Jim does that to a man. 

Jim whined again. “Can I get a kiss though?”

“You're sick,” groused Leonard, angled so he was leaning back on an elbow, and staring right at Jim. 

Congested. Tissues up his nose. Jim. 

“I took a bath,” croaked Jim with a pout. 

Spock sighed heavily and extended his fingers. “A Vulcan kiss.” 

Which Jim eagerly took. 

“Now go to bed,” groused Leonard.

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
